


【臣太】閉眼感受

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [12]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/h1xXacslPG0HceqtdJAs/＊私設不知有沒有但先寫注意





	【臣太】閉眼感受

坐慣了臣的摩托車後，太一開始會在後座閉上眼，享受運行間強風吹拂的感覺。

不過，太一最喜歡的不是氣流拍打在臉上的暢快，而是單憑身前騎士的背脊便可以毫不猶豫闔上眼的自在。有時候，太一喜歡抓著臣的腰際，厚重的安全帽雖然會因為路面的顛簸而時不時互相撞擊發出悶悶的響聲，但他特別喜歡在這樣的時候將自己的下巴擱在臣的肩膀上，聽著「鏗鏗」的背景音便覺得安心，尤其是一旦煞車時前胸貼後背的小小心悸更是這種姿勢的好處；有時候，太一選擇握住機車後方的扶手、雙手撐在自己身後，讓上半身徹底感受涼風接觸所帶來的清爽，另一方面也偷偷懷抱著不用手提醒、而是以夾一夾大腿的方式暗示前座的男人紅燈轉綠的小心機――然而這些都比不上閉著眼的刺激。

因為非常熟悉兩人一起去海邊的路線、加之臣的騎乘技術是眾人認證的安全駕駛，所以後來的幾次出遊，只要因為路況不佳、或是其他外在因素而讓臣得全神貫注的握緊機車手把無暇與他談話時，太一就會在臣身後悄悄地閉上眼睛。當眼前一片漆黑的時候，就可以察覺到日曬的光影流動，也可以注意到自隧道走出的柳暗花明，更能夠仔細聆聽耳邊奔馳的風聲；看不見前路的時候，身體的各種感覺都會變得敏銳，聽覺、嗅覺與觸覺彌補了視覺的暫離，太一更能夠深刻體會機車出遊以及與人親密相貼的一切細節。

太一格外偏好自己與自己的競猜遊戲。垂下眼簾之前先看看周遭的環境景物，接著開始計算距離，第一個路口、第二個路口……數著數著，再睜開眼確認自己的默念是否有誤，正確的話就去買個飲料犒賞自己和臣、錯的時候則是再次封鎖視線直到挑戰成功；若是一直估想錯誤，便要連續一週憑自己的感覺、不看計步器每日走上一萬五千步，若是揣測與計步器不一致便要再延長一天。聽起來像是窮極無聊的打發時間，可卻是戲劇演出極為重要的一環，表演時角色與角色對話的間隔、人物自白與沉默的長短，秒數的掌握拿捏皆會影響觀眾內心的反應；雖說這樣的訓練方式並不正統，但卻是太一獨有發明的技巧，而且絲毫不需要擔心被人剽竊偷師。

原因無他，畢竟不是誰都能如太一一樣，一時興起便能坐在臣的後座；也不是誰都如臣一般，能夠給太一那樣的深厚信賴感。

如果坐的是別人的車，太一是斷然不會讓自己對前方的路況一無所知的。別說造成路面不平坦的小石子在閉眼時的放大感受有多令人驚懼，貨車等大型車輛轉彎時的急促喇叭鳴聲導致浮現在眼前的恐怖畫面猶如噩夢一般迫使人想立刻睜開眼，偶爾突如其來的緊急煞車亦是不如預期煞車那樣的浮想聯翩、而是撞得安全帽底下的頭顱與彼此難得招呼的胸口肋骨一起發疼；思來想去，別說是搭乘他人所駕駛的車輛時讓眼皮休息，是否要跨上他人的後座都需要累積已久的勇氣。所以，正是因為有寬厚可靠的肩膀，太一他才能安心地閉上眼眸，專注的感受時間以及空間的行走。

這麼說來，自己每每都是雙手握在身後的握把上體會平靜，下回或許該直接靠在臣那堅實的背上、環抱住他的腰身，感受難得的安心吧？太一自顧自地笑出聲，隨即蹭到臣的身邊，預約下一次的出遊。

預約下一次，將自己全部身心託付給重要之人的享受。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫到「臣的騎乘技術是眾人認證的」時內心有點小小的複雜，真害怕被誤會呢ˊWˋ


End file.
